Stuck with you
by Fake.Drugs
Summary: Joey ist der freche Typ und Mai das beliebte Mädchen. Joey und Mai hassen sich.Sie gehen auf eine Schule...sie prügeln sich und werfen sich Schimpfwörter an den Kopf die ihr noch nicht mal kennt! Was wäre wenn man die beiden dann zwingen würde eine Meng


**Die Idee zu dieser FF kam mir durch eine Geschichte die ich auf einer englischen Website gelesen habe, beeinflusst durch ein Rpg das ich wenig später mit einer Freundin zum selben Thema begann.**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

**Stuck with you **

** _Prolog_**

„Hör mal Duke…", meinte Tristan. „Es geht mir mächtig auf den Geist dass…"

Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte wurde er von einem lauten Schrei unterbrochen.

Als er sich umdrehte erblickte er Joey. Er hatte Mai auf den Boden gepinnt und riss an ihren blonden Haaren.

„Lass mich los du verfressenes Arschloch!" schrie sie in dem Versuch sich von dem Jungen über sich zu befreien.

„Blöde Schnepfe!"

„Hornochse!"

„Kröte!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Kröte!"

„Vollidiot!"

PÄNG!

Auf Mais linker Wange bildete sich ein roter Handabdruck. „Wie kannst du es wagen…?" zischte sie, nahm eines ihrer Bücher und zog es ihm direkt durchs Gesicht. Der Junge wimmerte vor Schmerz und wurde nicht einen Augenblick später von Mister Albsteet am Kragen weggezogen.

„Hört sofort auf! Auf der Stelle! Ich hab von euch beiden langsam wirklich die Nase voll!"

„Aber er hat…"

„Ruhe jetzt Miss Valentine, Mister Wheeler? Ihr geht jetzt beide in eure Klassenzimmer."

Grummelnd drehte Mai sich weg und wollte gehen.

„…aber vorher…"

Sie knurrte und blieb stehen.

„…gebt ihr euch die Hände und entschuldigt euch."

„Nichts lieber als das." meinte Joey, nahm Mais Hand und lächelte sie an.

„Es-tut-mir-furchtbar-Leid-dass-ich-dich-geschlagen-hab….Kröte."

Er lächelte und drückte Mais Hand dabei so fest er konnte. Das blonde Mädchen lächelte gezwungen zurück und bohrte ihre langen Fingernägel in seine Handfläche.

„Scheisse! Was soll das?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du weißt genau was ich…", der Junge seufzte und ließ die Schultern sinken.

Dann beugte er sich ein Stück vor und flüsterte. „Diesmal hast du gewonnen aber…"

Die tiefe Stimme des Lehrers unterbrach ihn.

„Das reicht jetzt. Ab mit euch."

„Was wolltest du sagen Tristan?" fragte Duke.

„Ich wollte sagen dass mir die beiden da auf den Sack gehen." Er warf einen bedeutenden Blick in Richtung Joey und Mai die mit einem beachtlichen Abstand voneinander den Schulhof verliessen.

„Hey Tristan?"

„Hm?"

„Ich habe nen Plan."

„Wenn dir dein Geld nicht reicht kannst du auch Duell Monsters Karten dagegen eintauschen."

Der ältere Mann lächelte Tristan freundlich zu.

Dieser begann wie auf Kommando in seinen Taschen in seinen Taschen herumzufummeln und zog dann elf Karten aus seiner löchrigen Hosentasche.

Sein Blick wanderte fragend zu Duke. Der Junge zuckte die Schultern. „Sorry Tris aber 16 Euro hätt ich noch wenn du die brauchen kannst."

Tristan sah Yugis Großvater fragend an.

„Wenn ich ihnen 20 Euro und die Karten gebe reichts dann?"

„10 Euro und die Karten dann gehört das gute Stück dir. Sag mal was willst du eigentlich damit anfangen Junge? Hast du eine Freundin die das mal ausprobieren wollte oder was?"

Der Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne das is nich für mich sondern für Joey und Mai."

„Was? Ich hatte den Eindruck die beiden mögen sich nicht."

„Tun sie auch nicht."

„Also das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Tut mir Leid."

Herr Muto schob ihm die Tüte über den Tresen. „Müssen sie nicht." Meinte Tristan grinsend und begutachtete seinen Erwerb.

„Wenigstens tun den beiden so nicht die Arme weh auch wenn es wohl ein wenig peinlich wird damit herumzulaufen."

Duke lachte. „Ich kanns gar nicht erwarten."

Am nächsten Morgen hatten Tristan, Joey, Yugi und Tea sich bereits auf dem Schulhof eingefunden als Duke mit Mai angelaufen kam. „Darf ich vorstellen? Mai Valentine."

„Warum schleppst du diese Bitch hierher?" Das war Joey.

„Weil wir mit euch beiden was ausprobieren wollen." Meinte Duke ohne zu bemerken wie Mais Gesicht sich verzog.

„Streckt mal beide eure Hände aus und schließt die Augen."

Mais sah ihn an. „Willst du mich verarschen? Warum?"

„Machs doch einfach Mai…Es is echt nix Schlimmes." Beteuerte Duke.

Yugi verkniff sich ein Kichern.

Mai blickte ihren Cousin fragend an doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon Mai…" Tea sah sie bittend an.

Mai schloß mit einem genervten Seufzen die Augen und streckte Joey ihre Hand entgegen.

„Könnt ihr voll vergessen dass ich dem da meine Hand geb. erwiederte Joey trotzig.

„Du sollst ihr die Hand ja nicht g e b e n, nur entgegenstrecken. „ sagte Tristan und verdrehte die Augen.

Er hatte erwartet dass Joey es ihnen nicht leicht machen würde, besonders wenn es um Mai ging, seine größte Rivalin. „Komm schon Alter, das dauert doch nich lang. Sei nicht immer der Spielverderber nur weil Mai mitmacht."

„Okok. Is ja schon gut. Meinetwegen." Murmelte Joey und streckte Mai mit geschlossenen Augen seine Hand entgegen.

Duke nickte Tristan mit einem verheißungsvollen Grinsen zu, nahm die Tüte hinter seinem Rücken hervor und holte etwas heraus.

„Was macht ihr da so lang zum Teufel?" fragte die blonde Frau genervt.

„Sind schon fertig. Ihr könnt die Augen jetzt wieder aufmachen."

Joey zog seine Hand noch im selben Moment zurück, oder zumindest versuchte er es.

Irgendwas war an seinem Arm. „Was zum…"

Sein Blick wanderte von Mais geschocktem Blick zu ihren Händen.

Er weitete die Augen. „Das ist nich euer Ernst…was soll das?"

„Oh gott." murmelte Mai leise.

**Na? Na? Könnt ihr euch denken was passiert ist?**

**Wenn nicht müsst ihr einfach bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten und es selbst lesen.**

**Und ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse dass es so kurz ist.**

**Keine Angst das ist nur der Prolog.**

**-BCTK-**


End file.
